Peter
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Peter (disambiguation). |id = 850757 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8569 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Emperor Yu, ruler of the celestial heaven of paradise, was a benevolent and wise ruler whom all souls looked to for guidance and protection. But even a divine ruler can succumb to boredom, and so he selected twelve creature candidates and sent them to the world of humans to best display their unique strengths—in the guise of humans themselves. Ever exuberant Rabbit practically jumped at this opportunity; of the candidates, he was the most excited to be visiting the earthly realm. With so much to do and see, the world beneath his feet was brimming with possibilities. He had so many good ideas to share with everyone, but what truly set him apart was his eagerness to roll up his sleeves and get down to business. His first order of business was to acquire a suitable profession for his new human-self. Fiddling with an unattended workbench at a construction site, he soon found the multitude of tools dazzling. Just think of how handy he would be with all this! Snatching up a spare bandana, Rabbit all but swaggered into the foreman's office, calling himself Peter. Little did the crew know they would be welcoming their most boisterous colleague yet—as if his starry-eyed look wasn't already an indication. Although Peter wanted to win the competition, his friendly, outgoing personality made it difficult for him to step over his fellow animals to achieve his own goals—especially when he could help everyone without missing his own tasks. Except the other animals have never asked him for help, nor what they needed help with. |summon = Peter here! I can patch anything up! I've even accidentally built things before! Pretty cool, huh? |fusion = One here, one there, and—done! See? Piece of carrot cake! So, whatcha want me to do next, boss? |evolution = |hp_base = 6479 |atk_base = 2202 |def_base = 2202 |rec_base = 2137 |hp_lord = 9256 |atk_lord = 3146 |def_lord = 3146 |rec_lord = 3053 |hp_anima = 10148 |rec_anima = 2815 |atk_breaker = 3384 |def_breaker = 2908 |def_guardian = 3384 |rec_guardian = 2934 |def_oracle = 3027 |rec_oracle = 3410 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |evofrom = |evointo = 850758 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 850034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |normal_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 7, 8, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Lasersaw Journeyman |lsdescription = 120% Def, Rec, max HP (Light), 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, 150% spark damage & spark damage restores HP |lsnote = Heals 300~400 HP on spark |es = Shining Enthusiasm |esdescription = 20% Atk, Def for first 5 turns and 15% spark damage for all allies & 100% Light elemental damage |esitem = |esnote = |bb = Lumber At Lightspeed! |bbdescription = 18 combo Light attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Light) for 3 turns, may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & spark damage fills BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% parameter boost to Light types, 60% crit rate to Light types, 20% chance of recasting BB/SBB/UBB, fills 2-3 BC on spark & heals 300~400 HP on spark |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 29 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |bb_distribute = 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 6, 6, 10, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Blinding Saw! |sbbdescription = 21 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Light attack on single foe, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate (Light) for 3 turns, boosts spark damage for 3 turns & spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 140% parameter boost to Light types, 60% crit rate to Light types, 190% Spark & fills 2-3 BC on spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 24 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |sbb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Final Touch and GO! |ubbdescription = 24 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), spark critical for 3 turns, boosts spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns & spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 100% chance of 100% Spark Critical, 450% Spark, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & fills 4-6 BC on spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |ubb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 2, 2, 10, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}